lizzaydizzayfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Mendez
Trigger Warning for drug abuse. Main Verse= |background = #fff |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #61686f |name = Damian Asa Mendez |image = Damian15.png |width = 350px |color2 = #7b6a6f |fontcolor2 = white |bodyfontcolor = #000 |age = Twenty |gender = Male |education = Dropout |birthday = December 20, 1995 |address = 113/C Settlers Road, Miduna Beach |occupation = Drug Dealer / Cashier @ Nelson's Gas Station |relationships = Single |housemates = Marcus Watson |personality = Damian has always been a very independent individual since he had to basically raise himself when he was younger. His mother had two jobs and was always at them and unable to take care of him, so he learned how to do things on his own. He also believes in himself and that others can't always help him. Damian is also very loyal towards his closest friends since he cares for them more than anyone else. He's also very assertive and able to speak his opinion about different topics. Some people may disagree with his thoughts, but it doesn't matter to him. He's also able to adapt to different lifestyles very easily, going from one extreme to another. However, Damian is also very easily jealous towards those he cares about. He finds himself getting annoyed with new people who seem to replace him, even though that's usually not the case at all. Due to his jealousy, some people believe him to be very callous because he seems to be cruel towards those he dislikes. He is also very cantankerous with his bad temper and need for arguments. He'll argue with just about anyone who bothers him. He easily gets into fights with just the slightest of annoyances. When he does get into a fight, he becomes very aggressive and is not afraid to throw a few punches. He's often gotten in trouble for his brawling, but Damian does not think of it at all. He's also a very dishonest individual since he finds it easy to lie on the spot. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunet *Eye Color: Green *Height: 6'0" (1.83 m) Damian has considered himself to be attractive, but not too much so like his best friend Marcus. Still, Damian is rather tall with green eyes and dark brown hair. He usually wears darker colored clothes since he believes they work better on him. Plus, they just look nicer in his opinion. He often wears jackets and sweatshirts since he finds them to be comfy and nice. |family = Damian Mendez was born to Elena Mendez after her divorce with her husband. They had actually divorced when Elena was only a few months pregnant with Damian. When Damian was eleven, she remarried a man named Lucas Boyle. Elena wanted Damian to change his surname to Boyle too, but he said he didn't want to and liked the name Mendez. Elena just let him do as he wanted. After Elena married Lucas, Damian ended up with a younger step brother named Jerome. Jerome and Damian often argued with each other, never finding any peace between each other. Damian thought Jerome was an idiot and wanted nothing to do with him or his father. After two years of the new marriage between Damian's mother and Jerome's father, they told everyone that they were now expecting a child together. Damian ended up with a younger half sister who was named Ally. Recently, Damian was kicked out of his home for being completely awful. He already hates his family and has for the past few years, so it was no problem in his opinion to get kicked out. He sometimes gets random phone calls from his mother, but he always ignores them, deciding that she's no longer important in his life. |friends = Marcus Watson and Damian have been best friends since fourth grade. They were both forced to do a group project and ended up being partners with each other. They started hanging out together more and more and have become close friends. Marcus is really the only person Damian considers to be his friend since he usually loses everyone else very quickly. They're still really close to this day, although Damian has not told him anything about his new favorite drug usage. Nick Watson is Marcus's older brother. Damian has a grudge against Nick since he would never let Damian live in the apartment. However, Damian does still like Nick, although sometimes he makes him far too mad. Shandee Williams is who Damian believes stole his spot in the Watson brothers' lives. Both of the brothers love her and take care of her a lot while Damian feels like he's left in the dirt. He always criticizes Shandee whenever she messes anything up since he believes that she is just a problem. They pretend to like each other around Nick and Marcus though, but Damian really despises her. Kennedy Mitchell is a friend of Damian's even though they're basically opposites. They both abuse drugs and Damian is her dealer. They do sleep together, but Damian still does kind of care about her. They're very close to one another and get along just fine. Damian tends to worry about her a lot and cares deeply about her. He would probably just never admit just how much he cares for her. Stella Escalera and Damian only really met because Stella wanted some alcohol. Since then, she comes over to his place to get drunk and then they sleep together. Damian doesn't really remember her name much or care about her, but he simply enjoys sleeping with her. Since she's shown to be a bit upset over him not really caring much, Damian has since started to act nicer and more caring just so he can keep getting laid. Dia Sanchez is Marcus's girlfriend. Damian heard a bit about her before he ever met her. He met her when he interrupted a date between Dia and Marcus. He thought she was pretty nice and probably good for Marcus. Luckily for Dia he doesn't hate her. Becca Caldwell lives at the home in Blackwood. Damian met her when he was going to go visit someone in the home. They ended up sleeping together and have only talked once since then when Becca saw him dealing drugs in the streets. Eileen Reed and Damian met because Eileen wanted drugs and Damian was like 'eh.' Eileen ended up ditching him which completely pissed off Damian. Since then, he basically just harasses her whenever he sees her because she pisses off him. |history = Damian Mendez was the product of an unhappy marriage. His mother had married a man named Shiloh Gorman even though she originally planned on leaving him. She mainly married him because she was worried how he would react to her saying no. After two years of marriage, the fighting between the two grew worse and worse, so Elena decided to divorce him even though she currently was carrying their child. After filing all the correct paperwork, they were able to divorce very quickly and Elena immediately changed her surname back to Mendez. She left her home in New Mexico and moved far away since she wanted nothing to do with her ex-husband. She moved to a little town known as Miduna Beach and hoped for the best there. All she wanted was for herself and her newborn son to be happy in a safe home. For a while, things went well for the family of two. Elena had a nice, steady job and was able to keep them in a nice little apartment. After a few years, she began dating again, hoping to find a nice man to be Damian's father. Damian did not care about things like that since he thought having just his mother was good enough. However, when his mother lost her job, she became worried about what would happen to herself and her son. Quickly she began looking for new jobs and was able to work part-time at two different places. Damian rarely saw his mother from then on since she always seemed to be working. They ended up moving to a smaller apartment. Elena always told Damian to stay in the apartment when she was at work because she couldn't allow him to leave and get hurt. He listened to her, and always stayed there on his own watching TV or doing his homework. His mother couldn't afford a babysitter, so she could only hope that he'd be safe on his own. When Damian was ten years old, his mother met a wealthy man named Lucas Boyle. The two began dating and after a year, they decided to get married. Damian and his mother moved into the large home of the Boyles, in which Damian felt out of place. He had grown used to living in the small one bedroom apartment that this house with more rooms than there were people living in it, that he felt odd and out of place. He also ended up with his own bedroom, which felt strange to him since he had always slept in the living room. After the marriage, Damian was told by his mother that he should change his last name to Boyle and even let Lucas officially adopt him so they could all be one happy family. Damian told his mother that he didn't want to then, but maybe sometime in the future. Elena was annoyed with this decision, but agreed to it, hoping he'd change his mind soon. Damian's new step brother was honestly a pain in his ass. He always had to listen to Jerome talking about his own mother and how he wished she was still around. He talked about how amazing she was and how annoying Elena was. Damian simply dealt with it, knowing that losing his temper wouldn't fix anything. After two years, Damian's mother and step father announced that they were expecting a child together. They soon had a baby girl who they named Ally. Damian was at first excited to have a little sister and would often go to the nursery room and play with her. She was special to him since, besides his mother, Ally was the only blood relations he had in the household. Damian's best friend, Marcus, and his older brother, Nick, lived in a small shabby hotel which Damian would visit whenever he would get the chance. His mother never knew exactly where Marcus lived since Damian would always go there after school and get home by bus. When Marcus told him about how Nick was a drug dealer, he said that he could help them out and do the same. Nick originally said no, but after a while, he agreed. When Damian was about fourteen, he began dealing less serious items such as alcohol, cigarettes, and weed. This stuff was boring to Damian since he wanted to do something more. However, he still listened to Nick, knowing not to step over his boundaries. At one point, Damian decided he no longer wanted to live with his annoying family, so he asked Marcus if he could move in with him and Nick. Nick said no, to which Damian grew pissed off about, but tried to hide his feelings. When Damian and Marcus were fifteen, they met Shandee Williams after seeing her running away from home. Nick offered her a place at the apartment, which made Damian even madder. He hated that some random girl could stay with them, but he was told that it would be too much to take care of a third person. Damian was jealous of how Nick and Marcus seemed to like Shandee so much, and he started holding a grudge against her. Once she left the apartment, he was glad and hoped that would mean he would no longer have to deal with her anymore. However, Marcus would still talk to her all the time during school, so Damian tried to play nice around her. When Damian was sixteen, he soon became tied up with the alcohol he would sell. He would sometimes get some for himself since he had the money thanks to his rich step father. He started being drunk about all of the time and was rarely ever sober. At first, he was just a silly drunk, but it soon changed as all the anger he had boiled inside of himself started to be let out. One evening when he was completely hammered, his step brother Jerome was talking and making fun of Damian's mother and how sometimes her English made little to no sense since it was her second language. He was also talking about how annoying she was too and how she was just messing up the entire household. Without any thoughts, Damian punched Jerome and ended up breaking his nose. Jerome started fighting back, and the two were quickly in a brawl with each other. Damian ended up with a few bruises and a black eye, but Jerome had a broken nose and a few broken fingers. Damian's step father blamed everything on Damian and harshly punished him. After the fight with his step brother, Damian started to become even more violent. He would pick fights with just about anyone. He fought with random guys in the hallways of school and ended up getting sent to the principal's office more times than he could count. At one point, he was told that he would be sent to juvy soon, to which he simply shrugged his shoulders and said 'whatever.' His mother was disappointed in him and his actions, but he mainly thought it was all dumb anyway. After getting in a few more fights with his brother, his step father decided that he no longer wanted this demon child in his home anymore. Elena said that Damian could change, but Lucas was having none of it. At age seventeen, Damian was kicked out of his house and expected to find someplace to live. At first, Damian lived on the streets and even asked Marcus if he could move in with him and his brother, but he was still turned down. After a few months, he found a shady motel called Brightside Motel on the poorer side of town. He made a deal with the manager of the motel that he would deal him drugs with a small discount so long as he could keep his motel room with no questions. The manager immediately agreed, glad to finally find a cheaper drug dealer. At this time, he also officially dropped out of school since he hadn't been attending classes the past two months. He was also able to use his phone again and was lucky to have the same number. He kept getting annoying phone calls from his mother, to which he would just ignore her. He had decided that she abandoned him and was no longer important in his life. When Damian turned eighteen, Nick started allowing him and Marcus to deal harder drugs. He was told that he was not allowed to use the drugs. He had let Marcus do all the talking of agreeing to the terms while he had simply stayed quiet. Nick was one of his least favorite people at the moment since he had let Damian simply live on the streets for a few months. After beginning to see exactly what the drugs could do to people, Damian began using crank. He didn't care if it was bad for him or if he wasn't supposed to because he was enjoying his high. He started to become more violent after his use of the drug, almost getting himself kicked out of the motel multiple times. Damian also soon found another drug dealer in the town who also sold crank. He made agreements with the new dealer that he would purchase the drugs from him so hopefully Nick wouldn't suspect anything. Currently, Damian still lives in the Brightside Motel on the second floor. He has many different customers meet him out back of the hotel and so far no officers have really noticed anything about him. He's talked to his mother only once in the past two years and it was on his nineteenth birthday. She had asked how he had been and if everything was alright for him, and he talked to her for about twenty minutes before deciding to hang up. He still holds grudges against Shandee and Nick, but not towards Marcus who he still considers to be his best friend. |trivia = *His mother was born in Puerto Rico and learned English as a second language. Damian learned Spanish as his first language, but doesn't speak it too often except in certain drug deals. *He has an addiction to alcohol and crank. *He's pansexual, although he hasn't actually told anyone. He's been with only two guys, but he would never admit to it. |fc = David Lambert |user = InsaneBlueberry}} |-| Female Verse= Category:Deleted Characters